


Nil fit ad nihilum

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Cannibalism, Gen, Language: Russian, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сенека Крэйн совершил ошибку и должен понести наказание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nil fit ad nihilum

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

Сенека Крэйн не сразу понимает, где он находится: он помнит, как к нему вошли миротворцы, помнит, как один из них вогнал ему в шею шприц, а потом со всех сторон нахлынула темнота.  
Он открывает глаза и видит самого себя. Он не может пошевелиться, только моргает, веки его почти не слушаются. Сенека закрывает глаза, снова открывает и снова видит себя — свое отражение в зеркальном потолке. Он лежит на металлическом столе, абсолютно голый, без макияжа, без парика, и чувствует себя освежеванным. Его руки и ноги опутаны темными нейлоновыми ремнями, туго затянутыми, широкими, а голова зажата в тисках — но двигаться Сенеке не дают вовсе не они. Он пытается позвать на помощь, но из приоткрытого рта вырывается лишь вздох. Сенека снова пытается пошевелиться, но все бесполезно.  
Над ним склоняется какой-то мужчина, его глаза кажутся Сенеке смутно знакомыми, но разглядеть толком он не успевает — мужчина оттягивает его левое веко и, подцепив его полоской липкой ленты, фиксирует, приклеив ко лбу. Сенека чувствует проступающие слезы, но мужчину они явно ничуть не интересуют, он точно так же оттягивает веко на левом глазу, фиксирует его и отходит на несколько шагов.  
Сенека знает, почему он здесь — миротворцев, скорее всего, прислал кто-то из министерства информации или даже сам Сноу. Потому что не стоило поддаваться на уговоры и намеки победителей прошлых лет, менять правила, позволять спастись с арены сразу двум трибутам — тогда это казалось Сенеке интересным, свежим ходом, неожиданной переменой в шоу, которое уже немного поднадоело публике, но теперь он отчетливо понимает, какую глупость совершил. Он готов раскаяться, готов поклясться сделать что угодно, только бы уйти — но, похоже, никому не нужно его раскаянье. Он пытается моргнуть, глаза заливаются слезами, а потом Сенека видит, как к столу подходят еще два человека.  
Первый — Сноу, в его обычном, почти скромном костюме, том же, в котором он приходит на неофициальные встречи; Сенеке кажется, что он чувствует тянущийся от Сноу запах роз и крови. Имя второго долго крутится на языке — Сенека видел этого мужчину не раз, но имя вспоминает далеко не сразу. Ему кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем в сознании вспыхивает верный ответ: Плутарх Хевенсби, главный по контактам с общественностью в команде разработчиков арен. Теперь Сенека вспоминает: амбициозный выродок из тех, которые всегда стараются откусить как можно больше, не задумываясь заранее, удастся ли прожевать ухваченный кусок.  
— Рад видеть, что вы уже пришли в себя, мистер Крэйн, — говорит Сноу. — Мы с вами не сможем поговорить, но, думаю, вам достаточно будет слушать. И смотреть — наш безгласый помощник уже позаботился о том, чтобы вы увидели все необходимое.  
Слова звучат спокойно, равнодушно, и в подобных обстоятельствах это кажется почти нелепым, Сенека бы посмеялся, если бы мог. В руках у Сноу — короткий чуть изогнутый нож, блестящий, как новенькая игрушка, очень острый на вид.  
— Вы знакомы с мистером Хевенсби? Полагаю, да. Он займет освободившийся пост распорядителя Голодных Игр и, думаю, станет прекрасной заменой вам, — Сноу едва заметно улыбается, или Сенеке так кажется. — Ваша последняя, скажем так, выходка меня очень расстроила, мистер Крэйн. Вы могли бы провести достойную Квартальную Бойню, а вместо этого сами пойдете под нож. Иронично.  
— Он нас слышит? — спрашивает Хевенсби. Кажется, ему не нравится здесь находиться, и Сенека прекрасно понимает, почему: не слишком приятно видеть прикованным к столу человека, только что снятого с должности, которую ты получаешь.  
Кажется, предшественника Сенеки сняли с должности за то, что он спас от пары профи какого-то двенадцатилетку из бедного Дистрикта — это было непозволительное нарушение правил, которое сразу же привело к смещению с должности и последующему исчезновению. Про таких в Капитолии всегда ходят разные слухи, суть которых сводится к одному: Голодные Игры не просто телешоу, и тех, кто этого не понимает, президент приговаривает к смертной казни.  
— Да, разумеется, — кивает Сноу, — он полностью парализован, но все видит и слышит. Кое-что даже чувствует.  
Он склоняется ближе и, точно пытаясь подтвердить свои слова, надрезает ножом левую голень Сенеки, очерчивает лезвием небольшой прямоугольник — не длиннее ладони и всего пару дюймов шириной. Сноу подцепляет край кожи ногтями и ловко сдирает ее — так снимают защитную пленку, прикрывающую контейнеры с едой. Сенека не видит выражения лица Сноу, но может догадаться: тот спокоен, даже равнодушен, разве что тень улыбки можно разглядеть во взгляде. Сноу всегда так выглядит. Наклонившись ближе, он продолжает резать, молча, и Сенека почти успевает снова провалиться в собственные мысли, а потом Сноу отступает на шаг, вытаскивает из кармана изогнутый медицинский зажим и подцепляет что-то у самого края раны. Он поднимает отрезанный кусок плоти, подносит его к глазам, смотрит на просвет — кажется, он совсем тонкий.   
Страх подкатывает к глотке Сенеки волной тошноты, а после эхом расходится по всему телу. Боль он тоже ощущает, но смутно, невнятно, неясно, она где-то далеко. Он видит, как по коже сползают капли крови — Сноу не задел ни одного крупного сосуда, — видит собственные розовые мышцы, так непристойно открытые чужим взглядам, но почти ничего не чувствует.  
— Вот, мистер Хевенсби, это вам, — Сноу протягивает ему отрезанный кусок плоти.  
— Мистер президент?  
— Съешьте. Не волнуйтесь, Крэйн абсолютно здоров, вы ничем не заразитесь от его мяса, я могу это обещать.  
Хевенсби отступает на шаг. Сенека отчетливо видит, как тот хватается за край стола, точно боится потерять равновесие.  
— Вы шутите, мистер президент?  
— Разве это все похоже на шутку? — спрашивает Сноу в ответ, поднимая руку с пинцетом выше. — Я считаю, что преемственность очень важна. Вы когда-нибудь слышали древние легенды о том, что съев кусок мяса поверженного врага, можно перенять его лучшие качества? В случае с мистером Крэйном, полагаю, речь пойдет об остроумии, обаянии, умении располагать к себе людей, ведь именно поэтому он получил в свое время место распорядителя Голодных Игр, а вам этого всего немного недостает.  
Прежде чем Хевенсби успевает возразить, Сноу снова улыбается. Многие в Капитолии щедро раздают улыбки в разговорах, но Сноу не из таких, его мимика и жестикуляция бедны, но каждое мелкое движение означает многое. Сенека видит угрозу, насмешку, а еще жестокое, почти детское любопытство; это все обращено не к нему, разумеется, звезда шоу — Хевенсби, Сенека — всего лишь живая декорация. Пока еще живая.  
— К тому же я должен вам доверять, знать, что вы согласитесь выполнить любой мой приказ, надеюсь, вы понимаете. Ешьте, Хевенсби, вы же сами сказали: сделаете что угодно, только бы получить это место. Будьте любезны, покажите серьезность вашего заявления.  
Хевенсби кивает. Он снова поджимает губы, но вынимает мясо из зажима, кладет кусок на ладонь и подносит его к глазам, точно хочет рассмотреть внимательнее, а потом нерешительно поднимает, берет в рот и начинает жевать. У него такой вид, будто его вот-вот вывернет, и Сенека понимает, почему, он хочет отвернуться, но вынужден смотреть. Хевенсби открывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, явно стараясь успокоиться.  
— Мясо немного жесткое, я полагаю, но не настолько, чтобы его нельзя было съесть. На банкетах подают и похуже.  
Хевенсби снова кивает. Он пережевывает кусок мяса, неспешно, натянув на лицо маску равнодушия, похожую на ту, которую носит Сноу. Сенека пытается вспомнить, были ли какие-то мясные закуски на банкете в честь его назначения — да, кажется, были, но вряд ли они были сделаны из его предшественника. Он видит — или ему кажется, что видит, — как Хевенсби глотает кусок его мяса, по-жабьи бледное горло дергается. Сенеку опять начинает тошнить, на этот раз — при мысли о том, что его могут разделать полностью, даже не усыпив перед этим, и он снова хочет попросить прощения, пообещать все, что угодно, только бы выжить.  
— Замечательно, — Сноу откладывает нож и зажим на стол, рядом с ногой Сенеки, и тот вдруг представляет себе холод металла, хотя не может его почувствовать. — Конечно же, это не последняя проверка вашей лояльности, но я обещаю больше не поступать с вами так жестоко.  
Показное равнодушие плавится, стекает, соскальзывает с него, отваливается, как гниющая плоть, оставляя только голый череп — отвращение и страх. Едва ли Хевенсби имел ввиду это «что угодно», когда выклянчивал место распорядителя. Сноу отступает на несколько шагов, и теперь Сенека может только вообразить себе его взгляд — возможно, снова спокойный, или же по-прежнему жестокий и насмешливый. Он явно собирался запугать Хевенсби достаточно, чтобы тот не нарушил ни одного правила — и, похоже, это ему удалось. Сенека думает о том, что Сноу стоило бы запугать когда-то и его самого, тогда бы огненные детки из Двенадцатого Дистрикта точно не добрались бы до дома — а потом он снова точно куда-то проваливается. Чем бы его ни накачали, это мощное средство, куда сильнее той дряни, которую ему доводилось принимать на вечеринках.  
— Так вы казните его? — спрашивает Хевенсби. Его губы блестят от мясного сока.  
— Официально — он исчезнет, и сюжет для новостных выпусков уже снят, — улыбается Сноу. — Неофициально — не вижу в смысла в убийстве. Мне всегда нужны сообразительные люди, умелые рабочие руки, а мистер Крэйн был весьма способным человеком. К тому же он хорошо знает Капитолий. Человек, потерявший часть, всегда отчаянно хватается за то, что у него осталось. Чем ближе подходит смерть, тем сильнее осужденный на казнь ценит сохраненную ему жизнь.  
Сноу проводит пальцами по скулам Сенеки, по подбородку, задевает большим пальцем губы, а потом чуть раздвигает их. Это похоже на искренне нежную ласку, не сексуальную, скорее так гладят животных, безнадежно больных животных, перед тем, как убить.  
— Нужно будет только сделать его несколько менее узнаваемым, чтобы ни у кого не возникло лишних вопросов. Но этим можно заняться позже, — Сноу говорит спокойно, Сенека слышит улыбку в его голосе, но не видит ее, потому что смотрит только на собственное отражение в зеркальном потолке. — Начнем с более простой части — заберем голос. В прошлый раз я сделал так же.  
Сенека снова чувствует что-то похожее на позыв к смеху, пробегающий внутри его горла, как многоножка, щекочущая гортань.  
Вот почему безгласый показался ему знакомым — лицо можно изменить, переделать полностью, но не глаза. Сноу всегда любил эффектные развязки, даже если они выглядели слишком нарочито. Именно поэтому он позволил Сенеке объявить победителями обоих трибутов Двенадцатого Дистрикта. И именно поэтому он пригласил предыдущего распорядителя Голодных Игр, чтобы тот ассистировал в операции, которая превратит самого Сенеку в безгласого.  
Сноу отступает на несколько шагов, и Хевенсби молча следует за ним. Свет становится ярче.  
Все так же глядя в потолок, Сенека видит, как открываются двери и входят еще два человека, одетые в стерильные врачебные халаты. Он хочет закричать, но у него получается только что-то похожее на вздох, он хочет закрыть глаза, но веки по-прежнему надежно зафиксированы, и ему остается только смотреть, до тех пор, пока яркий свет не ослепляет его.


End file.
